poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nightmare Moon timeline/Nightmare Ryan
This is how the Nightmare Moon timeline and Nightmare Ryan goes in Sci-Ryan's and Clay's Time Travel Adventure. Sci-Ryan and the gang land on the Cutie Map and arrive in a forest in nighttime Sci-Ryan: You ok, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Who turned off the sun? What forms are we in, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Equestrian forms. Clay: I don't understand. Everytime we come back here, it's been day. sees something Thomas: awe Whoa. the others Er, guys? You might want to take a look at this. Crash Bandicoot: I hope it's not Timber wolfs. Rianna F-Fiona: Timber wolfs? Thomas: Wolves made of wood and leafs. others look at castle in the distance Crash Bandicoot: The Castle of the two sisters. Ryan F-Freeman: Umm. You might have a look at the map. saw two timber wolves Ex-Terminator: TIMBER WOLVES! EXTERNINATE! to fire but fails uses her magic and the timber wolves disappear two more timber wolves appear Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe we should RUN!!! start running while the timber wolves howl 12th Doctor: Keep running, guys. We're losing them. Sci-Ryan: The castle of the two sisters! Follow me! head inside Thomas: Phew! That was close. Ryan F-Freeman: Too close. Where's the Dark Stars? Agalope: We're right here. Crash Bandicoot: Spike. You think this place is different? Spike: Yeah. It's a lot cleaner. Ryan F-Freeman: Rarity Rarity? Rarity: Yes? Thomas: Is this place for viewing? Rarity: The castle isn't open for viewings today. The tapestries all needs changing. Again. Crash Bandicoot: Hi, Rarity. You remember me? Rarity: I don't socialize with bandicoots. I don't know anypony who would. Thomas: Just a quick question, why is it nighttime here in Equestria? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. What's in that photo? Rarity: Oh, that? Oh, that's Nightmare Moon and her student, Nightmare Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Nightmare Ryan? Are you sure? nods Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Princess Luna can see me here. Rarity: Luna? scoffs Crash Bandicoot: Look, Rarity. I don't know who or what Nightmare Ryan is. nods Nightmare Ryan: off-screen Good to know that it's me. Ex-Terminator: Who's there? Identify yourself! hugs Rarity as Nightmare Ryan comes out of the shadows Ryan F-Freeman: Wait a sec. Who are you? Nightmare Ryan: I'm you, of course. Only a Nightmare Moon version of you. Crash Bandicoot: How can their be two Ryans? Aku Aku don't know who's who. shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I'm the student of Princess Celestia. nods Nightmare Ryan: laughs I think your mentor in this timeline is banished to the moon. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. You tell me how I.. I mean you became Nightmare Moon's student? Please? Crash Bandicoot: Rarity. I think you socilalize with me. Spike would be sad if you say what you said to me but with the word dragons. Rarity: For once, Crash Bandicoot. I do socialize with you. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Let's just hope that Rainbow Dash and I don't join Nightmare Moon. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Nightmare Ryan. How did you transform into... what are you now? Nightmare Ryan: Well, after Rainbow Dash joined the Shadowbolts, I helped Nightmare Moon out. Matau T. Monkey: Nightmare Ryan. Let me say something. After we rest, we have to travel back in time and stop Jestro and friends from changing the past. Because, each present we come to is different then the last. Twilight Sparkle: Matau is right. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer